


I Wanna Take You To The Mall To Buy Shoes

by ItMakesSenseInContext



Series: Come On Carolina [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMakesSenseInContext/pseuds/ItMakesSenseInContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purely self indulgent and I have no regrets (and I can now sing all the words to Come on Carolina flawlessly so hey that's a bonus!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Take You To The Mall To Buy Shoes

It wasn’t his fault York sat wallowing in his own misery. Well it was, but that's not how feeling sorry for yourself works. If he took better care of his belongings he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Ugh, this was all so frustrating. All he had to do was ask her . . .

“Hey Carolina!” An enthusiastic Wash called as she walked past their table.

“If it’s not training, I don’t want to hear it.”

God why was she so curt? York looked at her. They hadn’t even left Earth yet and she was wearing her power armour most of the time. Training this, training that. She never had any downtime, she had to be stressed out of her mind.

Anyway back to the problem at hand, he needed to go shopping to buy shoes. As in, oops left it as long as possible and now my shoes flap open, needs to buy shoes. And after the last time he went to the mall by himself (He didn’t even get what he needed) it was kind of an unspoken rule of Project Freelancer that he was not allowed to go alone. He took Washington one time, but he just made fun of him. North had dressed up like his father. . South was, well South. Connie might have been his friend but he wasn’t trying to get closer to her. Maine scared the shit out of him. Utah had died under mysterious circumstances. He didn’t like Wyoming. Georgia was always in flight training. So that left Carolina. Scary, uptight, beautiful, Carolina. He hoped she wouldn’t punch him in the face for asking.

Though he would probably wait until Wash wasn’t around before asking. Dude seemed to have a special way of pissing Carolina off.

Eventually, an hour later, he had managed to ditch Wash, and find Carolina again. She was in a training hall of course.

“Hey Carolina.”

“Little busy here York.” She shouted as she decapitated a training dummy.

“Yeah, I can see.” He stepped over a broken dummy how long had she been here? And walked towards her. “So I was wondering-“

“Yes.”

“Wait, what?” York stared at her. “Don’t you want to know what I want?”

“Probably something mundane and normal.” She removed her helmet and met his eyes. “I could use a little normal right now.”

Damn those eyes. “Are you sure, I just want to go to the mall. Not to train. Just to buy shoes.” He didn’t break eye contact. “For myself.” He added for clarification.

“Oh right, you can’t be trusted with money.” She remembered. “Is that why you specialise in breaking locks? So you don’t have to waste your own money?”

“Shut up.”

. . .

Two hours later the pair returned from their shopping trip laden with bags.

“So, uhh, did you get shoes, York?” Wash called as he tried not to laugh.

“FUCK!”


End file.
